Through the Years
by AlannaDragon
Summary: A oneshot of conversations Lily and James and the rest of the gang have had through the years. All of the conversations are lines taken from movies and T.V. shows. Enjoy!


A/N: This is a oneshot of conversations that Lily and James and the rest of the gang have had through the years. (It was my writer's block project during _10 Things I Hate About James Potter_.) All of the conversations are lines taken from movies and T.V. shows.

**I had to adjust some of them to make them canon or HP like. In the longer conversations I bolded the lines that are from the movie, and the normal text in those paragraphs are phrases I made up to go **_**with**_** the lines. **

**(Background info: Anna and Megan are Lily's friends.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, we all know who does. I do not own any lines taken from any of these movies either. The organization of this story and the idea however, are completely my own.

**Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Through the Years**

**First year:**

**First Meeting:**

James: I'm James Potter.

Lily: …So?

James: So it's really nice to meet you.

Anna: Lily, who is this guy?

Lily: I don't know, James Potter.

-The Notebook

-x-x-x-

Sirius: Something's going on between you and Evans, mate.

James: Like what? Extreme _hatred?_

Remus:** Oh no. An unspoken attraction?**

James: ATTRACTION? TO THAT SKINNY LITTLE BRAT, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

Lily: I loathe you!

James: I loathe YOU!

Lily: I loathed you FIRST!

-Princess Diaries 2

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, can I borrow your History of Magic notes?

Lily: Sure—Oh wait, I remembered I can't loan you my notes on account of I hate you.

-That 70's Show

-x-x-x-

**Before asking Lily out for the first time:**

Sirius: So what's your plan, then?

James: I go over to her and ask her out.

Sirius: And if she says no…?

James: I ask her why.

Sirius: (Turns to Remus) **I like it. Simple, easy to remember**.

-Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

-x-x-x-

**Asking her out for the first time:**

James: Will you go out with me?

Lily: What? No.

James: No…?

Lily: No.

James: Why not?

Lily: I dunno, because I don't want to.

-The Notebook

-x-x-x-

**After asking her out for first time:**

Remus: She certainly has a mind of her own.

James: Yeah. I hate that in a woman.

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

Lily: It won't work out between us.

James: Keep telling yourself that, darling.

-Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End

-x-x-x-

James: Say, Lily, I was thinking of buying you that new cloak down at Gladrag's, and then you could wear it on our first date.

Lily: Yeah! And then you can get me matching hat and gloves so I'll be nice and toasty when hell freezes over!

-That 70's Show

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, I've got to ask you an embarrassing question…

Lily: You need to borrow my comb?

- based on a line from _The Princess Diaries_

-x-x-x-

James: How about you and me spending next Saturday together?

Lily: How about not?

James: I'll take you to places you've never been before.

Lily: Like where? The _Three Broomsticks_ in Hogsmeade?

-10 Things I Hate About You

-x-x-x-

James: _Hellooo,_ Lily Evans!

Lily: **Can you please find somebody else to be creepy with?**

-27 Dresses

-x-x-x-

_Lily sees James walking towards her._

Lily: Oh, my afternoon is spoiled.

-Anne of Green Gables

-x-x-x-

_James walks into the common room and sees Lily reading on the couch._

Lily: Your friends just left if you were looking for them.

James: (Smiles as he walks over to the couch.) **Aw, I'm just here to talk to you, beautiful! **

Lily: **What's that smell?**

James: **Just a little something called 'Nice And Easy', what's on you?**

Lily: **It's called **_**'Go Away'**_**!**

-Spiderman 3

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, can you do me a favor? Go with me to Hogsmeade next Saturday?

Lily: James, can you do me a favor? Does this hurt? (She stomps on his foot and walks away.)

James: (Groans) _Yes!_

-Drake & Josh

-x-x-x-

_James walks up to Lily and Lily puts down her book. _

James: Will you go out with me Lily?

Lily:** You'll stop at nothing, will you? **

James:** I'm probably about as stubborn as you are.**

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

Lily: James, would you mind doing something for me?

James: Anything! What?

Lily: Get the heck out of here!

-The Philadelphia Story

-x-x-x-

Lily: Are you lost?

James: No, actually I just came by to chat.

Lily: We don't chat.

-10 Things I Hate About You

-x-x-x-

Lily: James, where's the book I loaned you?

James:** I can't find it.**

Lily:** Maybe it's by your brain…oh…now you'll never find it.**

-Hannah Montanna

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, I'm not usually like this, I'm sorry.

Lily: Oh yes you are.

James: I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uh... smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you.

Lily: …You're dumb.

James: I could be that. Come on, one date, what's it gonna hurt?

Lily: Mmm, I don't think so.

-The Notebook

-x-x-x-

_James annoys Lily and she threatens to hex him if he doesn't shut up. _

James: Lily, Lily. **Are we losing our sense of humor?**

Lily: **Nah, I haven't lost my sense of humor.** (She puts the Silencing Charm on him.) **See? I find that funny.**

-Oliver & Company

-x-x-x-

_James sits down next to Lily and looks at her earnestly. _

James: What do you think of me? And be honest. Tell me what you think when you hear the name, James Potter.

Lily: **I think you should just admit that you're a really a big softy, that your whole macho and cynical persona is just an act so that you can seem cavalier and mysterious and sexy…**

James:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was the last one?**

Lily:** What?**

James:** Did you say 'sexy'?**

Lily:** What?**

James:** You think I'm sexy?**

Lily:** No!**

James:** It's okay if you do.**

Lily:** I don't! I think **_**you**_** think you're sexy.**

- based on a line from _27 Dresses_

-x-x-x-

James: Want to go out with me?

Lily:** No, thank you.**

James:** Why not? We **_**are**_** very much alike, you and I…I and you…**_**Us**_**.**

Lily: **Oh. Except for a sense of humility, decency, and a moral center. **

-Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

-x-x-x-

James: Here's the plan; I take you through one of the secret tunnels I know and we can spend the day in Hogsmeade together.

Lily: **Here's another plan: **_**NO!**_

-Friends

-x-x-x-

_Lily is partnered with James one day in Defense Against the Dark Arts while they are learning about Legilimency and Occlumency…_

Lily: (Whispers) There's no way I'd want to learn Legilimency.

James: Why not?

Lily: I wouldn't want to read people's minds.

James:** You'd want to read my mind. **

Lily:** Not really. **

James:** Afraid you might like it? **

Lily:** I doubt it.**

-X-Men

-x-x-x-

James: Please Lily! **It's just a date!**

Lily:** And hell is just a sauna.**

-10 Things I Hate About You

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, I have come to the conclusion that no matter what you say, you are incandescently and irrevocably in love with me. You're just too apprehensive to show it.

Lily: **Isn't it rather dangerous to use ones entire vocabulary in a single sentence?**

-Oliver & Company

-x-x-x-

James: Don't you feel something between us, Lily?

Lily: You know, I honestly wish there _was_ something between us.

James: Really?

Lily: Yes. A continent.

-Cinderella _(with Whitney Houston)_

-x-x-x-

**Beginning of 7****th**** year:**

After they are shown their Head's dormitory…

James: Look I think we got off on the wrong foot.

Lily: Well I think we did too. But I appreciate your apology.

James: Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that—

Lily: Please don't talk anymore; it's only going to upset me.

James: Fine, I'll be quiet if you be quiet.

Lily: Alright, I'll be quiet.

James: Fine.

Lily: Fine.

James: Fine.

Lily: Fine…So you think you're gonna miss it?

James: Miss what? Your talking?

Lily: (Annoyed) No! Staying in the Gryffindor tower.

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

Lily: Am I going to have a problem with you, James?

James: (Joking,) No, don't worry; you're not my type.

Lily: Smart?

-Casino Royale

-x-x-x-

Lily fell asleep on the couch and James woke her up so she wouldn't be late for class…

Lily: (Flings her arm out and hits him in the face.) Oh, sorry! I thought you were someone else…(seeing it's James she says flatly,) oh it's you. Well that's okay then.

James: (Wincing and holding his face,) I think you broke my nose!

Lily: Men are such babies.

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

James: We have an unusual relationship here, Lily. You obviously want me dead.

-Mr. & Mrs. Smith

-x-x-x-

James: Where are you going?

Lily: I'm going to the Library to study. **There isn't enough room in here for me and your ego.**

-Casino Royale

-x-x-x-

James: I don't know why Lily doesn't like me.

Sirius:** Maybe she has a secret lover.**

James:** She has a secret lover? Who? **

Sirius:** I don't know, it's a secret.**

-Casanova

-x-x-x-

_Lily went to James to thank him for helping her with her homework and James starts asking Lily about her boyfriend…_

James: Do you love him?

Lily: Pardon me?

James: Do you love him?

Lily: Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this.

James: Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?

Lily: This is not a suitable conversation.

James: Why can't you just answer the question?

Lily: This is absurd. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now.

(She starts shaking James's hand.)

Lily: James—Potter, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you.

James: And even insulted me.

Lily: Well, you deserved it.

James: Right.

Lily: Right.

James: (Lily is still shaking his hand) I thought you were leaving.

Lily: (Turns to leave) I am. You are _so_ annoying.

James: Ha, ha.

Lily: (Turns back to James) Wait, I don't have to leave, this is my part of the dormitory. _You_ leave.

James: Oh ho, ho, well, well, well! Now who's being rude?

-Titanic

-x-x-x-

**James and Lily have started being more civil to each other:**

James: I want to do something for her…but what?

Remus: Well, there's the usual things: flowers…chocolates…promises you don't intend to keep…

-Beauty and the Beast

-x-x-x-

_Lily is walking out of the dormitory to go to breakfast when James comes up and stops her. He starts walking around her in a circle… _

Lily: Wha -? Hey! Why are you circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life?

-Anastasia

Later:

James: I bought you a dress.

Lily: You bought me a…tent. (She starts examining it.)

James: What are you looking for?

Lily: Quidditch World Cup fans. I think they're still in here…

-Anastasia

-x-x-x-

James: Lily, (sigh) this is the last time I'm going to ask you out, and if you don't want to go on a date with me I'll completely understand and leave you alone for the rest of your life. I realize now that I've been very rude and conceited in the past when I asked you out and I apologize.

Lily:(Looks taken aback.) **Why the change of mind? **

James:** It was more a change of heart.**

Lily smiled and stepped closer to James.

Lily: I'd love to go with you on a date.

James: Really?

Lily: Really.

-Anastasia

**-/-The End-\\\-**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Did you like it? What was your favorite conversation? If you have ideas of other movies that I can take lines from, feel free to tell me in a review!**

**Thanks,**

**~AlannaDragon~**

**P.S. Be watching the summary box for **_**10 Things I Hate About James Potter**_**. I'll be writing at the end of it to tell you when I have chapters revised! **


End file.
